Waiting For Your Love
by lionelreck
Summary: 10 years. 10 years he wait for her to come back again. When they finally meet again, it doesn't turn out well. Edgeworth/Lana Skye.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Miles Edgeworth x Lana Skye.**

 **I'm not a native English speaker, pardon my grammar mistakes.** **Do not yell at me if my English is bad XD if you want to correct my mistakes, please let me know!**

 **And do not forget to review, although I know this is a rare pairing but I love to read what you think about this story, it does not take too long, the review button is there!**

Miles Edgeworth stared blankly at his office window. The rain kept falling, making his heart felt bleaker. He can't explain the pain and the miserable feelings he felt inside his chest. He missed her. He missed that woman. Indeed, they have break up. But he wants them to be together once again. Every day, he prayed that she could come back to him. Every day, he spends his time with working almost 24 hours, because if he doesn't working, his mind always falls on the woman. Tears always fall on his cheeks whenever he thinks of her. If only he had another chance, he would hold her hands tightly, and wouldn't let her go.

Lana Skye...

The woman who always watched him when she was his boss. Worry about him. Give him attention. Make his thirst for affection fulfilled. Her gentle face, her delicate hand whenever she held his shoulders to comfort him when his phobia against the elevator and earthquake relapses, melted the Demon Prosecutor's heart, and made him fall in love with her. Makes him want Lana Skye to be the first and last woman to be his life partner, to accompany him until death separates the two of them.

Although they kept their relationships as a secret from the public to maintain professionalism in their work and so people won't bother them, but their relationship was very smooth and they never fighting with each other. Although they spend more time in the office and in work, they also do the things that two lovers usually do: Watch in theaters, play bikes, play golf, have lunch together, and... have sex. Everything felt so wonderful to Edgeworth, he had never felt this happiness since his father died in the DL-6 incident.

Everything felt so perfect, until finally the SL-9 and the trial of Bruce Goodman's murder case came.

It's a lie if he doesn't feel disappointed with Lana. It's a big lie if he doesn't feel hurt. After all, Lana had lied to him and betrayed his trust. However, his love for Lana beat his disappointment and hurt. He forgave Lana. No, anyway, Lana was threatened. Lana did all of this to protect her beloved sister. Ema. The only family she has. He can't blame Lana. He forgave Lana. No, nothing could stop him from loving Lana.

Unfortunately, Lana thinks otherwise. She felt unworthy of Edgeworth. She had lied to Edgeworth, and almost made him a suspect. So she broke her relationship with Edgeworth, insisting that they had nothing to do anymore. Because it's all for Edgeworth's sake. Edgeworth deserved a much better woman than her. Edgeworth deserved a woman who did not betray his trust. The woman that didn't lie to him. Every time Edgeworth visits her in prison, she always refused. She did not want to hurt Edgeworth anymore. Though her own heart felt shattered, because she really loves Edgeworth, more than anything. But, no. Edgeworth is a good man with kind heart, he's not worthy of dating a criminal and liar woman.

Year after year passed. Now Edgeworth is the chief prosecutor in Los Angeles. With his handsome face and his excellent reputation, coupled with his kindness, made him targeted by almost all women. But he ignored it. Because only Lana Skye the woman that he loves. He still faithful to wait. Waiting for Lana to come back to him. Although he hadn't seen Lana in years. Although Lana never answered either his letter, or the phone, even though her mobile phone number is still active.

His friends like Wright, Maya, Franziska, Kay, and Detective Gumshoe never ceased to call him a fool. _What's the point of waiting for a woman who won't even answer your mail or phone for years?_ That's what they say all the time. But he did not care. They don't know Lana like him. He himself does not know why he is so sure that Lana will return to him someday. Though she might had married to another man, and had a child as well... And had forgotten that she had a relationship with the Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. But, he will remain faithful waiting, though it will spend the rest of his life.

 **Los Angeles, 2028.**

Edgeworth decided to go home from work early. He was hungry and wanted to eat French food. He decided to eat at a French restaurant that was located some distance from his office. Nothing strange when he came in, sat down, and ordered the food. He was used to eating alone, so he ate hungrily without feeling awkward, when suddenly, he saw a woman with long shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes, was eating alone as well at the opposite table.

He blinked his eyes several times, then adjusted his glasses. His eyesight is not wrong at all. The one sitting on the opposite table was none other than the woman he had been waiting for years. Lana Skye.

Lana looked around, and their eyes met. When their eyes met, Lana looked very surprised. She hurriedly looked away, paid her food, then hurriedly left the restaurant.

Edgeworth swiftly followed her. After 10 years, no, she can't just walk away like that! Luckily, he managed to catch Lana. He grabbed Lana's shoulder harshly.

"Long time no see, Chief Lana Skye." Murmured Edgeworth in a low voice, and with full of pain tone. Lana put Edgeworth's hand away, turned around, trying to escape, but Edgeworth gripped her arm very tightly.

"Why did you turn away? Are you that afraid of me?" Whispered Edgeworth.

Lana was silent, bending her face to the street, trying hard to not look at Edgeworth's eyes.

"Why can't you look at me?"

Edgewoth slowly lifted Lana's chin with his finger until their eyes met again. They spent a few minutes just looking at each other until Lana said in a shaky voice,

"Let go, Miles. Let me go. I have to go now."

"After 10 years, you will not go away." Edgeworth pulls Lana in front of him to make their bodies touch. "I want us to talk."

"Miles, for God's sake, what else should we talk about? Accept it, Miles. Our story is over." Lana answered nervously.

"Not yet," Edgeworth whispered. "You never gave me a chance. Why, Lana? Why do you have to go? Why can't you understand that my love for you is a sincere love? Why can't you understand if I've forgiven you? Why can't you understand that..." Edgeworth swallowed for a moment, "If you're the only woman that I love?"

Lana's eyes are teary now. _And you too are the only man that I love, Miles Edgeworth._ _But, no…. However we can't be together anymore._ _We must move on from the past._

"Miles, you're a good man. Even very, very good. Have you heard the saying that a good man is only for a good woman? How can you still see me the same way? How can you still love me after everything I did to you, and—"

"You're a good woman!" Edgeworth's tone was a bit higher now. "All that, I understand, you are threatened. You did it all for Ema, for the sake of protecting Ema. That's more than enough evidence. If you are not a good woman, you will not sacrifice yourself just for your sister like that."

"More precisely I am a stupid woman, managed to be fooled and become Gant's puppet. Never mind, Miles. It's time for us to _move on_ and forget the past. You are a Chief Prosecutor now, your future is very bright. There are lots of nice ladies out there, Miles. You'll be fine without me, Miles."

"But I'm not!" Shouted Edgeworth, his eyes now teary as well. "If you think I'm fine without you, that's not true, Lana! 10 years I'm waiting for you, wondering where you are, are you okay, my friends and relatives always say how stupid I am, waiting for a woman who doesn't even want to talk to me. And it's killing me inside, Lana! All I do is waiting for you every day, every night. Because I don't know what else I have to do. My soul feels empty because you're not there beside me. You're the only person who made me feel….. _loved._ " A tear dropped down on Edgeworth's cheeks. He hurriedly wiped his tears with his shirt's sleeve. "I I…. really need you in my life. Please... Don't leave me crying." Then, without warning, without second thought, without caring that they were on the road, in a public place, Edgeworth pressed his hands on both of Lana's cheek, tilted her head, and kissed her lips softly. Lana gasped, and kissed back. Her lips felt salty, probably from the tears that fell on her lips.

They kissed no more than 2 minutes. Lana hurriedly pulled her face again. The rain began to fall, making her face wetter. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Miles. I…..I can't. Good-bye, Miles." She turned around very quickly, and ran through the rain and cried. Though she still loves Miles, but no, she can't go back to him. This is the best for both of them. _Oh, why, why after all these years I have to see him again?_ Lana continued to run faster, ignoring the confused gaze of the people and Edgeworth's faint voice calling from behind.

Until she heard such a loud CIIIITTTTTTT sound, and the terrified shriek of people.

Lana turned around. What she saw made her scream hysterically,

"MILEEEEESSSSSSS!"

 **if i get review I will continue this story but if I don't I will discontinue this. Because what for I spent my time to translate this from Croatian to English if people don't even want to spent just 5 minutes for commenting?**


	2. Chapter 2

Edgeworth lying on the ground, his body covered with blood, his eyes rolled upward slightly. Apparently he was hit by a truck while trying to chase Lana. Lana frantically approached him, rummaging through her bag in desperation to look for anything that could stop Edgeworth's bleeding, while people crowded around her curiously—

"Foolish! Don't just stand and watch! Quickly call an ambulance!" She could hear one of the men screaming. She could not hear any more clearly, stutteringly, she took out her handkerchief and poked Edgeworth's wound to stop his bleeding...

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she heard the sound of an ambulance siren.

Inside the ambulance, Lana stroked Edgeworth's hair and clasped Edgeworth's hand very tightly. Edgeworth's breath sounded irregular and dashed. His condition was really critical.

"Miles, you're a strong man, please hang on..." Lana whispered limply. She kept holding Edgeworth's hands tightly as they climbed out of the ambulance. When they got to the Emergency Unit, the doctors team told her to wait outside.

"Save him, please," Lana sobbed.

Not long after, doctors and nurses came out to inform that Edgeworth lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion right away. While the same blood stock with Edgeworth's blood type was run out. Thank God, Lana's blood type is the same as Edgeworth's blood type.

"Let me donate my blood! My blood type is the same as Miles's blood type!" Lana pleaded miserably.

"Hmm, and what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Edgeworth, Miss?" Asked the doctor.

"Eh ..." She was confused what to answer. Former colleagues? Friend? Ex-lover?

"Never mind, Doctor, if we waste time too much it will be dangerous to Mr. Edgeworth," The nurse interrupted. "Come on, come with us to the lab now, Miss ...?"

"Skye. Lana Skye."

They lead Lana to the lab. When her blood was taken, Lana can't stop praying.

 _Miles, this is all I can atone after 10 years of neglecting you..._ _Please, you must be saved!_ _You can't…. You may not…._

Luckily, thanks to a blood donor from Lana, Edgeworth survived from death. Although Dr. Gibbs can't promise anything about his condition when he woke up later, because the impact when Edgeworth was hit by the truck was hard enough. He may lose his memory, or one of his limbs will numb. Lana did not want to think about that first. The important thing is that Edgeworth survived and lived. Edgeworth was unconscious for several days. Lana was faithful to waiting and taking care of him, however she felt all of this was her fault. Had she not avoided Edgeworth like that, Edgeworth did not have to chase her, and he did not have to be hit by the truck. Phoenix, Maya, Franziska, Gumshoe, Kay, and Edgeworth's men took turns of visiting him. But they didn't visit Edgeworth in the hospital for too long, and left Lana alone with Edgeworth on purpose. Luckily, Ema is on duty in Europe with her lover, Nahyuta. Otherwise Ema might now cry hysterically and slap Lana over and over again.

Four days after the unfortunate incident, Edgeworth finally opened his eyes again. When he woke up, his head ached like hell. His eyes were a little blurred. Someone had taken off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes, trying to sit up, but the result was his whole body felt hurt and stiff.

He then felt a pair of soft hands pushing him to lie back. And hear a very familiar voice.

"Lie back, Miles. You can't go anywhere and should not move until the doctor allows."

The soft hand then put his glasses back on. Edgeworth winked softly. He was in the hospital. The hospital room are filled with flowers, gifts, Teddy Bear dolls, Steel Samurai, fifteen stacks of get well soon cards, chocolate and candy. And in front of him, Lana Skye sat down.

"Lana? What's going on? What happened?"

"You were hit by a truck, Miles." Lana answered quietly. Edgeworth frowned, trying to understand and remember what had happened before. And, ah, he remembered. He meets Lana at a restaurant. He begged Lana to come back to him. But Lana refused. He chased Lana in the middle of a rain when suddenly a truck passed in front of him and everything turned dark.

"You must thank Miss Skye, Mr. Edgeworth," Dr. Gibbs said as he stepped inside and opened the curtains. "You lost a lot of blood. Lucky, your blood type and Miss Skye's blood type are the same. Then Miss Skye donated her blood for you. If there's no Miss Skye, maybe you will not survive, Mr. Edgeworth. She also faithfully takes care of you when you were unconscious for almost a week. You are really lucky to have a girlfriend like Miss Skye, Mr. Edgeworth." Dr. Gibss blinked his eyes idly.

Both Edgeworth and Lana blushed.

"Dr. Gibbs, we're not... You are mistaken," said Lana still with red face. But Dr. Gibbs ignored her.

"May I know when I can go home, Doctor?" Edgeworth asked.

"About 3 more days you can go home, Mr. Edgeworth. Well, congratulations, uh, have a chat and having fun with your lover." Chuckled, Dr. Gibbs stepped out.

Lana suddenly becomes very interested in her nails. Her face became as red as a bottle sauce now. She cleared her throat, and said, "Um, because you have woken up, I'd better go now. I'll call Franziska to take care of you here."

As she was about to rise, Edgeworth held her hand.

"Please, don't go yet. Our conversation is not over yet."

"You donate your blood for me? May I know why, Lana?"

Lana sighed impatiently. "Because you're in a critical condition, fool! Anyone else if they were in my position would have done the same thing if their blood type was the same as you! Franziska, Maya, Phoenix, Gumshoe, Kay, all of them surely will donate blood for you as well!" She said it very quickly and uncomfortably. Makes Edgeworth unable to hold back a small smile. _Could Lana still love him?_

"Thank you. I owe you, Chief Lana Skye."

Lana giggled. "Miles, I think you're the one who fills that position now?"

"For me, you're still the Chief Lana Skye that I respected, and..." Edgeworth lowered his voice to a whisper, "The woman that I love."

It's enough for Lana. Not this anymore. She has to go now. Edgeworth was awake, he was allowed to go home in three days, his friends and relatives would take care of him. He will recover soon. He does not need her anymore. If she stays here, she will open old wounds for both of them. Ah, if only she could turn back the time. If only SL-9 never happened. Maybe now they're living a happy life as husband and wife and have cute children. Why, why was destiny so cruel to both of them?

Although now her name is clean and she is free. But still, the public will always remember her as Lana Skye, the former Chief Prosecutor who falsified the evidence and helped Gant carry out his crime. The public will never care that she did it for the sake of protecting Ema. Edgeworth's reputation as a clean Chief Prosecutor, always searching for the truth rather than the record of victory, will be destroyed if he having relationship with an ex-criminal.

Though her heart did not want to go, although she still wanted to be with Edgeworth, but she could not. And she must. Must go from Edgeworth life forever. Reluctantly, she rose to her feet, ignoring Edgeworth's pleading gaze, and slowly taking off her scarf.

"Do you remember this?" Lana whispered.

"Of course. I went to a sewing course to make the scarf. I remember how stupid I am because I don't even know what your favorite color is."

Lana giggled sadly. "And I'll never forget how you trembled into my office when you were about to give me this scarf. And how you slip a paper with inscription _Will you be my girlfriend, Miss Skye?_ in the middle of this scarf. And that's how it's all started."

The former Chief Prosecutor then draped the red scarf around Edgeworth's neck. "Well, wear it for you now, Miles. So you won't feel cold."

Edgeworth was dumbfounded. His heart felt sadder than ever. This scarf was the proof that he really love her! Like as Lana said…. Their story was begin with this scarf. So why she wants to give it back? This hurt him even more.

"Why? Why did you return my gift, Lana ...?" Lana cut him by kissing his cheek. He can felt her lips trembling.

"You have to accept that we can't be together again, Miles. A Chief Prosecutor with a good reputation like you should not date a former criminal. Please, understand. I know you can forget me."

"But you know I can't! Is 10 years I wait for you don't enough to proof?"

"The problem in this 10 years, why you always wait for me, never stop waiting for me is because you're not trying, Miles! Once you try it, then you can do it! Look at your friends, Kay, Maya, Rhoda, they're quite beautiful and a good women, you can choose them!"

"But I don't—"

"Please, understand. Goodbye, Miles." She stroked Edgeworth's hair and kissed Edgeworth's lips softly, when Edgeworth suddenly winced.

"What's up, Miles? What hurts? Let me call Dr. Gibss before leaving."

"L-lana," Edgeworth stammered, "I can't feel anything on my legs."


	3. Chapter 3

_You are permanently paralyzed, Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _Your spine was broken when you get hit by the truck._ _Sorry, Mr._ _Edgeworth._ _There is nothing we can do._ _From now on, you have to sit in a wheelchair, forever, for the rest of your life, Mr._ _Edgeworth._

He can only put a straight face while listening to Dr. Gibbs' words when he asked why he can't feel anything on his legs. _Permanently paralyzed ..._ _You have to keep sitting in a wheelchair forever..._ So he officially became a disabled person now. A Chief Prosecutor who couldn't even walk, and will always need help from others...

Edgeworth tried to look undisturbed by his situation right now, even though in his heart, he was screaming and crying. The next days at the hospital, he spent with only daydreaming and staring blankly at the window. Almost no food came into his mouth, everything tasted so bitter. Sometimes, he was banging his knees and legs with both of his hands, hoping perhaps after he hit his legs, in the sudden his legs doesn't felt numb anymore. But, everything remains the same. He felt both of his legs have been removed from his limbs.

Visitors non-stop coming alternately, trying to cheer him up. Maya, Wright, Pearl, and Trucy brought a big piece of Steel Samurai's cake and a jacket with Steel Samurai pattern for him. Detective Gumshoe and Maggey bring a large portion of ramen, and greeting cards _Get healthy fast, Mr._ _Edgeworth!_ Which was filled with Steel Samurai pictures. Kay and Sebastian provide a set of chess equipment for him. And his men send a banner with the inscription _Keep the spirit, Mr._ _Edgeworth,_ _our best boss!_ Edgeworth was touched, he felt deeply loved. And Lana, she canceled her intention to go and stay in the hospital for taking care of him shortly after hearing Dr. Gibbs' words. Edgeworth knew he should felt happy because finally able to spend more time with Lana, even with feeling awkward, and Lana was behaving like a professional nurse. Edgeworth felt Lana's guilt which made her want to continue to take care of him.

He didn't want that! He wants Lana back to him because of her love to him and not because of pity, or guilt!

But, he is a disabled man now. If Lana did not want to go back to him because she felt guilty that she had lied to him, even though he had forgiven her, will Lana willing to accept him again, a disabled man, as her life partner?

He doubts that.

"Just one piece of bread, Miles. Come on, you haven't eaten anything from morning. If you stay like this, your condition can get worse. Don't you miss the courtroom and the office?"

"I'm not hungry. Just eat that bread, if you want to," replied Edgeworth grimly as he stared blankly at the window. It was raining very heavy.

Lana took a deep breath. Indeed, she was once treated Edgeworth when he was sick, but at that time, it was a different Edgeworth, who always obeys her orders, in contrast to the stubborn Edgeworth and full of despair like now. Lana can't blame Edgeworth. If she was Edgeworth, she probably would have wept like Thalia in the telenovela Rosalinda she had seen. She felt salute and wonder to Edgeworth, whose his face still could without expression at all when Dr. Gibbs told him he would never be able to walk again. And again, Lana felt this is all her fault... She felt that she had made Edgeworth paralyzed indirectly…..

"You stared at the window for more than an hour, Miles. You're not bored?"

Edgeworth just shook his head slowly.

"You don't want to play chess? Or watch a Steel Samurai DVD?"

Again, Edgeworth just shook his head without saying a word. Lana took a single breathes once again, and then collect the piled food on Edgeworth's bedside. Bread, hamburger, hot dog, ramen... Nothing was touched by Edgeworth.

"Even you didn't eat the hot dogs were given by Ema and Nahyuta. Wasn't hot dog is your favorite food, Miles?"

"I just wasn't in the mood for eating that," Edgeworth replied without looking at Lana's face.

Lana smiled a little. "Gourdy Lake."

Edgeworth turned his head quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Nah, nothing," said Lana, "I was just remembered when we eat hot dogs in Gourdy Lake, you eat very greedily, your cheeks brim with the sauce, you're really funny at that time, you didn't like the cold _Demon Prosecutor_ as the media usually shown—" Lana suddenly stopped talking. She shouldn't bring up memories when they're still dating.

Edgeworth grinned. He didn't think Lana was still remembering the moments when they started dating.

"Uh, sorry, you sure you don't want to eat all these foods, Miles? If you really don't want to eat it, I will give it to the young polishers that often walking around in front of the hospital. That poor child, her body is very small and seems like she is not eating much. If you don't mind, of course. Rather than all of this food wasted," Lana muttered softly.

"Please just." _Even after evokes the memories when we're dating, she was still acted like a nurse…_

"All right, Miles. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. But I won't be long."

Edgeworth nodded.

Lana then wraps up all the food, and walks out. As she was about to close the door, suddenly Edgeworth call her.

"Lana?"

"Yes, Miles?"

"You have a very good heart. You're going to be a great mother."

And Lana felt her cheeks flush instantly.

One week later, Edgeworth was allowed to go home by Dr. Gibbs. He can do his activity and work as usual, only Dr. Gibbs forbids him to work more than seven hours. Detective Gumshoe rent a car in order to drive Edgeworth home. Edgeworth started thinking to buy a special car for disabled people, because it's impossible he will ask Detective Gumshoe to drive him every day if he wants to go to the office. Ah, it seems his life starts from zero again.

He felt awkward and very embarrassed when he was carried simultaneously and helped to sit on his wheelchair by Kay, Gumshoe, and Lana. _Very embarrassing…._ _Just like a newborn baby ... Even for only sit, I must assisted by three people..._

He then pushed into his home by Kay. Inside, Kay, Gumshoe, and Lana simultaneously hold him once again and laid him on the sofa in the living room.

"Well, done, Mr. Edgeworth! How? Already comfortable? If not comfortable, just say," said Kay.

"I have, Kay. Thank you very much. I'm really sorry I had trouble all of you."

"You never bothered us, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Speedy recovery, okay! And never despair! Keep the spirit! Be Mr. Edgeworth who never gave up that we always know!" Gumshoe said cheerfully. Edgeworth just smiled a little.

"Well, we have to go home now! Bye, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay and Gumshoe then go home. To Edgeworth's astonishment, Lana was still standing inside his home.

"You didn't go home with them?"

"No, Miles."

"Will Ema and Nahyuta pick you up? You want to wait for them here?"

"No, Miles. Actually.." Lana bit her lip, looking a bit frightened, she look at Edgeworth with sharp eyes, and continued. "I'll take care of you."

"Take care of me?" Edgeworth was dumbfounded. Yes, he wasn't a normal man again. But that doesn't mean he needs a babysitter who will keep an eye on him every time! He's already 36 years old, he can take care of himself, even though he can't move his legs again! Moreover, isn't Lana always avoided him for 10 years?

"I'm not a kid, Lana. I am 36 years old, not 3 years old. I can take care of myself, thank you." Edgeworth said coldly. Even though deep down in his heart, he felt happy if Lana stay with him and take care of him every day. But, let it be, let Lana felt a bit of his pain to be ignored for 10 long years.

"You live alone here, Miles. And you think you can eat, take a shower, and get ready to work by yourself with your situation now? Moreover... It's my entire fault. Think of it as a ransom because indirectly, I'm the one who had made you become like this."

Edgeworth stunned. He knew it. He had guessed. Lana wanted to take care of him only because of pity and guilt. Not because she still loves him or because she wanted to get their romance going to the back it was. It's hurt Edgeworth. If he wasn't hit by the truck and become paralyzed, he wasn't sure Lana will be care much like this way.. Although the situation may different, but at least he could see Lana's face again every day... And Lana had donated blood for him, Lana had saved his life. He must be a foolish if he let this opportunity go, isn't it? Who knows with this, he can get Lana's love back?

Lana looked at Edgeworth with a pleading look.

"All right, _Chief Skye._ I allow you to stay here and take care of me."

"Thank you, _Mr._ _Edgeworth._ "

Edgeworth blinked.

"Why are you calling my last name? Didn't you usually call me by my first name?"

"I just want to maintain professionalism in take care of you duties, Mr. Edgeworth. You don't mind, right?"

"Whatever you say, then."

"OK…. You need something, Mr. Edgeworth? You want to eat? Or sleep? Or anything? Just say," Lana smiled sadly, "Nurse Lana Skye is at your service."

Edgeworth was felt half amused, half-aggrieved, but also half-sad. Lana treats him as her colleagues again, not as the man that she once loved. He stared blankly at the pretty blue-eyed face... He tried to read the pale face. Actually, how does Lana feel now towards him? If he still can walk, he will not hesitate to jump and attack that red lips with his lips. _Why, Lana?_ _Why are you so cold?_ _You're beside me eventually now, but at the same time, you feel very far away..._

Lana looking at him anxiously, waiting for an answer.

"Steel Samurai."

"You want to watch Steel Steel Samurai?"

Edgeworth nodded.

"You even still like the Steel Samurai although you had become the Chief Prosecutor," Lana giggled and shook her head. "OK. Where you put the Steel Samurai DVD?"

"In my workspace."

"All right, wait here, Mr. Edgeworth."

Lana fetch the Steel Samurai DVD belongs to Edgeworth and turn it on. When she was done, she stood up.

"Where is the kitchen, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Simply turn to the right. You don't want to watch?"

"No. Steel Samurai is not my cup of tea. I…. I want to make tea. Happy watching, Mr. Edgeworth. "

When Lana was making the tea, suddenly she heard the sound of _DUK._ Lana frantically ran out of the kitchen. In the living room, Edgeworth lay face down on the floor. Looks like he fell off the couch.

"Gee, Mr. Edgeworth! Why did you fall like this?" Cried Lana as she approached Edgeworth and with great difficulty, helped him to climb up and lie back on the couch.

"I want to take the remote. The volume is too low."

"Why don't you call me, Mr. Edgeworth? I told you, if you need anything, just call me! Remember, you can't use your legs again, Mr. Edgeworth..."

"YES LANA, I KNOW I'M DISABLED NOW! AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Edgeworth shouted suddenly. Lana was silent after heard Edgeworth's scream. Realizing that he had snapped Lana, Edgeworth hastily said,

"Sorry, Lana, I didn't mean to yell at you, I... I..." He could not continue. His lips quivered a bit, and tears streamed down his cheeks. Instinctively, Lana buried Edgeworth's head on her chest. She let Edgeworth's tears wetting her shirt. It's like the old days, when she was comforting and soothing him if Edgeworth's phobia recurred or if he remembered his late father.

"Thank you, _Chief Skye._ " Edgeworth said when he had stopped crying. "36 years and still crying in the arms of a woman... Just because I couldn't walk... How embarrassing.. Dad must be disappointed with me now..."

 _"Just because can't walk?_ Mr. Edgeworth, that's humanity. Someone else may have committed suicide if they were you…"

"Y-yeah... Sorry I interrupted you for making the tea."

"It's okay, I will done soon."

Lana resumed making two cups of tea. When she finished, she sat on the couch, and handed a cup of tea to Edgeworth. They drink the tea while watching the Steel Samurai DVD in silence.

"I never understand why you really like this show. I can understand that if Ema, but you…." She chuckled once again.

"Indeed, this show was for children but there are a lot of moral messages that can be taken," said Edgeworth as he sipped his tea.

"I see?" Lana sniffed. "Hmm, it looks like the show is over now."

"Yep. Go on if you want to watch the TV show that you like."

"Do you have a Lion King DVD?"

"Yes. I have. Just take it in my room." Edgeworth grinned slyly. "Just now you tease me because I like to watch Steel Samurai. But you're just the same."

"Nostalgia," Lana replied. "I, Ema, and our deceased parents often watch the movie together, in our family room. Ah, good old times."

"And I just know it today... After more than 10 years I know you..."

Lana cleared her throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. With a rush she took the Lion King DVD from Edgeworth's room, and turns it on. They watch the movie while sipping a tea once again. When the movie reached to the scene where Nala and Simba are in the forest with _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ back sound, they unconsciously humming the song simultaneously, when they realized, they could feel their faces flushed.

"It's my parents and my favorite scene," muttered Lana, "Disney really a genius, able to make the scene of two lions chases each other in the woods to be very romantic."

"Yes, it's beautiful," Edgeworth said. "Somehow I felt this movie's story is the same with story of my life."

Lana wrinkled her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Scar killed Mufasa due to grudges. Then he makes Simba felt guilty for the death of his father. Simba run away from his past, growing with the assumption that it was him who had killed his father. Similar to me, right? Von Karma killed my father. I'm living in a nightmare in many years, I thought that I had killed my own father ..." Edgeworth's voice choked up now.

Lana never had the heart to see Edgeworth cry. She really hates to see Edgeworth cry. Those beautiful gray eyes don't deserve to be wet. She must comfort him. She ventured to caress Edgeworth's hand, trying to make her caress more like a motherly caress, and said,

"Come on, Miles. Past is past. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it."

Edgeworth smiled weakly, then pinched Lana's cheek. "It was that Rafiki's character said. You copied it from the movie."

Uncomfortably, Lana lowered Edgeworth's hands from her cheeks. No, they should not touch each other too often. _Remember, Lana Skye, you_ _stay here, to take care of him, to help him, to atone your guilt because you had made Miles become disabled. Not to continue your love story with him._ They both continue to watch in silence, when the film is almost over, Lana heard a loud snoring sound echoed in the room. It turns out, Edgeworth fell asleep on her lap.


End file.
